


【雙勢】吃不吃

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【雙勢】吃不吃 [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, McDonald's
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200624--
Relationships: Do Hanse/Im Sejun
Series: 【雙勢】吃不吃 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849840
Kudos: 2





	【雙勢】吃不吃

**Author's Note:**

> 200624  
> \--

都韓勢懶得吃飯。

從購買到打開包裝吃下肚都很麻煩，甚至覺得人類為什麼要吃飯，太花時間了，他不喜歡。

趴在工作室的桌子上，放任肚子發出飢餓的喊聲，看一眼時間，麻煩的傢伙也差不多要來了，伸長手移動滑鼠，準備將鼠標移到該有的位置。

**是否儲存此檔案？**

「麥當勞歡樂送！」穿著休閒染了水藍色頭髮的年輕人踹開工作室的門，害都韓勢被嚇得全身抖了一下，右手食指就這麼按到了滑鼠左鍵。

**[否/NO]**

西八，手滑了。

轉頭瞪向毫無眼色還哼著歌，正把餐點從紙袋裡拿出來擺到桌上的人，都韓勢撐起身子慢慢走到那個人身邊，對著自己的拳頭呼了口氣，對準腰側揍了下去。

「啊！呀……幫你送飯了還打我……」嘴角向下一臉委屈，揉著被打的地方吸吸鼻子佯裝要哭。

「你害我花三小時編好的曲子消失了。」

都韓勢翻開筆記本，在寫有林勢俊這個名字的下方劃了一橫。

「我之前就想問，這個是什麼啊？」林勢俊邊吃著漢堡邊問。

「你害我靈感泡湯的次數。」

「啊……哈哈。」

林勢俊撕開糖醋醬遞給都韓勢，都韓勢順手拿薯條去沾，並沒有要接過的意思，林勢俊只好乖乖當個放糖醋醬的架子，直到手痠為止。

都韓勢只在有人送食物過來的時候才吃東西，林勢俊剛進公司不久時就聽公司裡的職員姊姊們在擔心都韓勢這樣對身體不好，他便馬上到都韓勢的工作室前，深呼吸後敲了門。

「誰啊？」

「前輩您好！我是今天剛來的……」

喀。

都韓勢打開門對著林勢俊上下打量了一番，寬鬆的白色襯衫解了三顆鈕扣，林勢俊瞄向都韓勢的鎖骨，和胸前的紋身，幾乎忘了自己來這裡的目的，呆呆的等都韓勢輕輕拍了自己的臉才回過神。

「菜鳥，沒看過紋身啊？」

「不、不是的……」

都韓勢問林勢俊有什麼事找他，林勢俊才遞出裝著已微波食品的袋子，說自己聽說前輩都不吃飯，這樣會弄壞身子的，請前輩好好吃飯吧。

「我吃不吃關你什麼事？」

「呃……」

林勢俊覺得都韓勢似乎是個脾氣不太好的人，有些害怕的低下頭不敢再說話，看著林勢俊窘迫的樣子，都韓勢心想菜鳥就是菜鳥，隨便說幾句就怕成這樣，還敢管我吃飯？哈，笑死了。

都韓勢露出帶點嘲笑的表情，將工作室的門開得更大了。

「進去，一起吃吧。」

「……好的，前輩。」

林勢俊在一起吃過飯後擅自認為既然都能一起吃飯，就等於都韓勢挺喜歡自己的，所以他開始每天到都韓勢的工作室送飯給他，而他也會在這裡吃飯，都韓勢在林勢俊這麼做的第一週就不耐煩地問他是不是沒朋友，沒想到林勢俊眼睛直直地盯著自己，邊大口咀嚼邊大聲說是的前輩，讓都韓勢還想說的話都哽在喉嚨裡出不來，默默允許了林勢俊每天的拜訪。

  
  


「韓勢啊，今天晚上也一起吃吧。」林勢俊不知不覺已經吃完了薯條、雞塊和漢堡，看著都韓勢慢慢咀嚼食物的模樣覺得很療癒。

「……你出錢？」

「哇……我是贊助商還是什麼嗎？」

「不吃了。」

「我出。」

  
  


都韓勢趴在林勢俊家的沙發看著手機發呆，而這個家的主人正在廚房忙著煮飯。

「林勢俊——」

「怎麼了？」

林勢俊轉頭對上一臉寫著無聊的都韓勢，裝了一勺快完成的湯走過去親自餵給都韓勢試吃。

「不是說要請我吃一頓好料？」

「是好料呀，你再等等。」

「就這個？」抽一張衛生紙擦嘴，表情略帶嫌惡。

「呀！我做的就是好料！」

林勢俊一把揉亂都韓勢的頭髮，黑色的毛髮掉了幾根，都韓勢拿起來朝林勢俊喊他是頭髮殺手，差點就被揉禿，林勢俊笑到咳嗽差點把鍋裡的東西全灑了。

開飯時都韓勢邊吃邊嫌，這個太鹹、那個太淡，聽得林勢俊邊握拳邊點頭說謝謝指教。

都韓勢吃完就在沙發上睡著，側躺著身體蜷縮，林勢俊進房拿自己的棉被出來蓋到他身上，自己蓋著外套靠著沙發睡，隔天早上發現自己已經躺在地毯上，包著都韓勢的棉被有一半蓋到他身上了，沙發上的人還沒走。   
  


「韓勢呀……」

正想伸手搖醒卻發現都韓勢似乎在睡夢中哭了，臉上還有沒完全乾掉的淚痕，林勢俊思考一會後將鼻子抵在都韓勢的臉頰上左右磨蹭，都韓勢就被煩醒了。

「一大早就在幹什麼？」

「你晚上睡覺好像哭了耶。」

「……」

都韓勢雙手緊抓著棉被，催促林勢俊趕快拿吃的出來，他昨天已經少做一首歌了，今天至少要回工作室多做兩首，林勢俊嘟著嘴走去廚房，從冰箱裡拿出麥片和牛奶，邊問都韓勢昨天是不是做惡夢了邊放到桌上。

都韓勢並不想說。

他夢到一艘幽靈船浮在夜空中，自己和林勢俊在試圖用魔法趕走逼近的亡靈們，打到一半林勢俊突然變出了巨大的鮪魚罐頭，都韓勢以為他要用罐頭砸船，下一秒卻見林勢俊拿出大湯匙挖著開吃，都韓勢傻眼之際只能自己逃跑，並轉頭看著林勢俊被幽靈船帶走，流下了憤怒與悲傷交織的淚水。

真的很累，林勢俊怎麼連在夢裡都幫不上忙。

回想完夢境忍不住又瞪著看現在正假裝麥片是浮冰，開啟一人小劇場的林勢俊。

「我們的船就這麼沉了……嗚嗚嗚……」

「你還敢說啊！」

「啊，你幹嘛這麼兇？」

都韓勢不小心把夢境代入了，尷尬咳嗽幾聲說剛剛在想別的事，快速吃完早餐後不等林勢俊送便匆匆回了工作室。

都是因為林勢俊還有那個夢，已經想不起本來要編的旋律了，都韓勢抱頭崩潰亂叫，乾脆趴到桌上沉澱心情，大約只過了幾分鐘，工作室的門就被打開了。

「麥、當、勞、歡、樂——」

剩下的字被都韓勢丟過來的筆和包包阻攔，都韓勢氣得在筆記本上畫了五個正字，狠狠向林勢俊拋了一句話後又放棄了編曲。

「西八，不準再送了！靈感都被送走了！」

以為林勢俊應該會一臉委屈把手上的東西帶走閉嘴回家，但他沒有。

而且還笑得很開心。

「那從明天開始我不送這個，但送你回家吃飯總可以了吧。」

「隨便你啦。」

  
  


幾年後。

林勢俊的房間裡多了幾張知名作曲家都韓勢的照片，常聽的音樂資料夾裡只剩都韓勢做的歌，而都韓勢的工作室一直沒換，還是常常被林勢俊闖進去，但林勢俊已經懂得要輕手輕腳不吵不鬧，晚餐才能當被餵食的那方，雖然飯一樣他煮。

  
  


都韓勢懶得吃飯，過了多少年都還是懶得吃飯，但現在——

他變得更懶得吃飯。

尤其是林勢俊沒有親手餵他吃的飯。


End file.
